This invention relates in general to digital cameras and more particularly to a digital camera having a vertical shutter release switch which is enables/disabled as a function of camera orientation.
A camera has external means by which the user can actuate the shutter mechanism to cause an image capture to occur. This mechanism is typically termed the xe2x80x9creleasexe2x80x9d button. The release button typically is a 2-position switch which provide the functions of xe2x80x9chalf pressxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cfull pressxe2x80x9d. Actuating half press wakes up the camera electronics for exposure setting and autofocus. The full press action then actuates the capture sequence. The camera will not see a full press without seeing a half press first.
Some cameras provide multiple release buttons, one on the top and one on the side. The top or horizontal button is used when taking pictures in a landscape mode. The side or vertical release can be used when holding the camera in a portrait orientation. The position of the vertical release button can cause it to be actuated inadvertently unless a lockout method is used to inhibit the ability to press the button. Lockout mechanisms to date have been done by a mechanical means preventing the switch from actuating. This mechanism adds additional components and cost to a design and provides only 2 modes of operation, LOCK or UNLOCK.
Digital cameras can also include an orientation sensor that indicates orientation of the camera when an image is captured. (See: U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,149, issued Nov. 14, 2000, inventor Kagle; U.S. Pat. No. 5, 900,909, issued May 4, 1999, inventors Parulski et al; U.S. Pat. No. 6,222,584 B1, issued Apr. 24, 2001, inventor Pan). None of these patents disclose a solution to the problem of disabling/enabling a vertical shutter release switch when a camera is orientation is changed.
According to the present invention, there is provided a solution to the problems discussed above.
According to a feature of the present invention, there is provided a digital camera comprising;
a user controlled camera system;
an orientation sensor for sensing whether said camera is in one of a horizontal or vertical positions;
a user actuated switch located on the side of said camera when said camera is in said horizontal position; and
means for selectively enabling/disabling said user controlled camera system as a function of the orientation of said orientation sensor.
The invention has the following advantages.
1. A low cost, simple technique for disabling and enabling the function of a vertical release switch.